The Urorgor
The Urorgor were once just a race of humble raiders who would attack if someone came to close to their mountain homes or they needed something from them.Though they were a fairly strong race they were to disorganized and savage to pose a real threat, and so they were left alone.The Urogor spent most of their time warring with each other to notice that some of the tribes started worshipping a strange god.All who followed him built a large statue of a man completely encased in armor covered in fire.This Urorgor who followed them acted strangely as well, as they started to build structures and research technology.These tribes soon united together and went to war with the other tribes.The war was short, since the other tribes were far to disorganized to work together and were picked off one by one.The leader of this new empire of Urorgor was revealed after the final Conquest by way of a large feast inviting all of the newly conquered chieftans. The feast was larger than that had ever been organized before having excellent food, amazing entertainment, and Famous company.It was here that the leader of these clan revealed himself.He was a very large Urorgor reaching 8ft in height, and he seemed to be almost completely made up of muscle.He told them that he had a vision of a being encased in metal armor and completely covered in fire, and that he was leading the Urorgor.He said that in his vision that this being led the Urorgor to dominance over the races who saw them as savage beasts.He told the chieftans that to summon this being that they would have to construct a great machine with which he could reside in, and if they wanted to do this they would have to create many great factories. This leader of the new Uorgor took the name Ugar and named his being Ulgath.Ugar spent his time rebuilding Urorgor society into a machine with which he would use to build his Avatar.The majority of Urorogor were turned to slaves who were most likely doomed to work deep underground in the mines for most of their pitiful existence.The more intelligent ones were sent to do specialized task such as smithing and research.The strong were turned into overseers for the slaves.The strong and smart were turned into Great Overseers who watched over a section of land to make sure productivity remained high. Ugar then went to work industrializing the Urorgor.He built mines for the many slaves to work in and most likely die in.He built great roads between the lands and kept them in decent shape.He built great forges to forge weapons, armor, and weapons for his men.Ugar after finally building those things soon went to work building more or improving upon them.Ugar soon recieved another vision from Ulgath blessing his people with strong magics with which to use.Ugar then created the Followers of Ulgath a group of fanatical Urorgor who uses sacrifices of slaves and prisoners to make powerful magic for whatever purpose needed. Ugar has decided however that it is time for Urogor to expand to gain new rescources for their effort.He organized an army which he supplied with a constant flow of swords and armor.He built large training camps reserved for war.He has sent scouts to learn of the people around him.If the Urorgor are to succeed they will bring the world to their heel.